


No Regrets

by izzyb



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were drunk, because of course they would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of Roy/Hughes: First Kiss

They were both drunk, because of course they would be, of course that would be the story Maes brought up years later in Ishval when they could really use a laugh.

But that was later, much later. Right now, Roy was leaning heavily on Maes’ shoulder, still singing under his breath the song everyone had been singing in the bar, something about honor and fighting and the beautiful women waiting for them at home.

Neither of them had pretty girls waiting for them, though. Maes was close-lipped on the subject of dating and Roy was the same, unwilling to spill his memories of a too-serious blonde he hadn’t seen for over a year now.

So they stumbled back to the academy dorms together, jumping into the shadows whenever they caught sight of anyone who might report them for public drunkenness. It wouldn’t do to be caught like that, not when Roy had plans, many of them, and Maes had the means to help him with said plans.

“Coming in?” Roy asked when they reached his door. It was a nice door, solid and—when Roy pounded on it—a good barrier to his conveniently empty room.

“Why not,” Maes replied and barreled his way in first, dragging Roy along with him.

Roy aimed for the bed, but collapsed to the floor instead, stifling the giggle which threatened to escape as he fell. Hughes must have been less drunk that he, though, because he remained standing, hands on his hips.

“You’re a good friend, Hughes,” Roy said, pulling his knees up to his chest so that he could be more comfortable on the floor. “We should do this more often.”

“Hmm,” Maes said and walked unsteadily to Roy—more under the influence than Roy had initially thought—and sat down. He aimed for the bed and actually made it, the fucker.

“No, down here.” Roy patted the hard floor next to him. “Sit here.”

Hughes groaned, but slid down so that they were next to each other. “Why did we drink so much, Roy?” He asked. “Why do we always drink so much?”

Roy shrugged and moved closer to Hughes. He was just so…warm. “It’s what we do,” he said.

“You’re just really close and—“

Roy cut him off by pulling his head down and kissing him. He was out of practice, hadn’t kissed anyone since Riza, hadn’t had time, really. Not with the classes and training during the day and the drinking at night. But it was still good—Hughes tasted like the beer they’d both drank to excess and he was so warm that Roy wanted to crawl into his lap and just stay there. But that wouldn’t be dignified.

“Mmm,” Hughes said as they both came up for air. “I expected that.“

“Stop talking,” Roy suggested, and Maes obediently bent down for more.

Unfortunately, the flutter starting in Roy’s stomach was less desire to pull Hughes up to his bed and get him naked and more a need to find a handy receptacle, stat.

“You’re a good friend,” Roy said again as Hughes held his hair back and stroked a soothing hand down his back. Roy missed his reply, but he could hear the good humor in it. In the morning, he would regret the drinking, but he would never regret the kiss, nor any that followed it.


End file.
